A flow rate of intake air that is detected by an airflow meter at a predetermined throttle opening changes depending on individual differences in detection characteristics of sensors, a state of adhesion of deposit to a throttle valve, and the like. For example, according to a technique disclosed in JP 2012-17679 A, a flow rate change rate of intake air flowing through a throttle valve is learned as a learning value, for each of opening regions divided according to a throttle opening. The accuracy of control of an intake air flow rate may thereby be increased.